Let's Pretend
by UNCORRUPTED630
Summary: When YouTube sensation Toby Turner meets El Cassidy, an up-and-coming musician, they get off on the wrong foot. But soon enough, their fans are clamouring for a collaboration. And after all, opposites do attract...
1. Prologue: Things to come

Prologue

I blinked as I looked around the near-empty waiting room. The tears were threatening to spill over again. There should be people here, more people should be worried about her. What if she didn't ma- No.

I couldn't afford to think like that.

She'd make it. She would. She's strong like that, stronger than me.

Jack was sat beside me. Placing a hand on my shoulder, he shook me out of my dark thoughts. "She'll be okay, man."

Offering a small smile, I nodded "I know,"

I looked down. "But what if she's not?"

"Toby. She will be, I promise."

"You can't promise stuff like that, Jack!" I snarled. He removed his hand. "Look, I'm sorry, I don't know what I'd do if she..." I choked on my words "You know."

Jack looked me in the eye "She'll be fine."

I forced a smile.

"Thanks," I stretched out and stood up "uh, I'm gonna go film a lazyvlog, see if I can take my mind off all this."

He nodded "That might help. Tell me if you need anything."

I nodded and walked a little way down the adjacent hallway

"Audience?! Wha? What are you doing in a hospital corridor?!"

As I said the words, my phoney good mood dropped and I felt the tears that were now familiar to me prick my eyes. I paused, staring at the camera in my phone. For once I had nothing to say. My words were forgotten, and the topic I had decided to discuss that day was lost to the depths of my mind, hidden behind thoughts of her.

She, who had stolen my heart within minutes of us meeting. She, to whom I had to prove that love was more than just a fairytale. The one I loved the most, and the one who would maybe never love again.

I was stupid to think this would take my mind off her.

I sighed.

It was time the Audience knew. They deserved to, I guess.

"It's time I told you about something. About someone. I know some of you will think very differently about me by the time this video is over, but I need to tell you." I paused "I owe it to you, I guess. You need to know."

_**A/N; Just a quick prologue to see if there's any interest. This is my first Tobyfic, so reviews would be appreciated. Tell me if you like the way I write him, etc.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

**EL'S P.O.V**

"Uh, 'scuse me?"

A voice cut through my sleep and my eyes fluttered open. Blinking once, twice, I yawned.

"Miss? We're here."

The voice belonged to a cabbie. I shook off the last remnants of sleep and gave the driver a grin. At last!

"How much do I owe you?"

He consulted his dashboard "That'll be $48, please."

I dug around in my pocket until I found the correct amount of cash, then handed him the fare. "Thanks," I said, stretching "and see you around, yeah?"

"Hope you enjoy your stay in Anaheim."

I grinned again, and got out of the cab. Walking around the side of the car, I reached the boot and opened it, taking out my luggage. I had finally made it to California!

For years, I had been planning to go to VidCon, but had always found ways of putting it off. But this year, thanks to some persuasion from my internet buddy, Jack, I had finally made the effort to come. Jack and I had been friends online for years, despite me living in England and him America, and I'd seen his channel grow from being an averaged sized one to a huge account with over a million subs. Closing the boot, I turned and found myself in front of The Alpha Hotel, my hotel for the duration of the convention. Jack had said he was staying there too and I was excited at the prospect of meeting my online friend face to face at last.

Sure, we'd skyped and stuff, but that wasn't exactly the same as actually having a real conversation with someone, in the same room.

I walked up to the entrance of the hotel and entered, finding myself in the reception area. I walked up to the front desk and gave the receptionist a small smile.

"Welcome to the Alpha, what can I do for you?"

"Um, hi. I booked a room here?"

"Name?"

"Cassidy."

She tapped something into her computer and waited for some results to come in. Frowning, she directed her attention back to me

"I'm sorry, but there's no reservation under that name."

I froze. "Are you sure?"

She gave me a pointed look. "Yes. There's no record of a booking under the name Cassidy."

I was sure I had booked a room. Positive in fact... I was just about to make the receptionist check again when a voice next to me said

"You can room with me if you like?"

I turned to see a man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes smirking at me.

"Jack!" I threw my arms around him. "It's so good to finally see you! You know, in the flesh and stuff."

"You too, El!" He grinned, hugging me back "So, what's this about you not having a reservation?"

"Apparently there's no room for me," I rolled my eyes "I'm so screwed."

"Well, I meant what I said, you can stay with me if you want. I have a sofa in my room?"

"If you're sure?" I asked, grinning when he nodded "Then great! Thanks!"

Jack turned to the receptionist, who was staring up at him with wide eyes

"Room for Douglass."

"I know who you are," She was batting her eyelashes now. Reaching under her desk she pulled out a key and a welcome booklet. She scribbled something on it, then gave Jack a grin so wide it looked like it hurt. "Here's your key, Mr. Douglass. Enjoy your stay at The Alpha."

Smiling politely, Jack took the key and headed for the lift, beckoning me to follow.

Once inside, I asked "Did she just do what I think she just did?"

"If you think she just gave me her number, then yeah, she did."

I burst out laughing "Is she blind?" Fortunately, Jack and I were good enough friends for him to know I was kidding.

"What can I say? Biches love me." He grinned

"Oh Jack, you and your films," I smirked "Or should I say John?"

"Oh, shut up, El_rond_."

"I don't see how calling me Elrond is an insult, dutchbag. He's badass. And an elf lord. _And_ played by Hugo Weaving, who is awesome as hell," I said, laughing "What more could I ask for?"

"Whatever," He said, rolling his eyes

After Jack and I got settled in, we decided to explore.

"Wait, I'll just text some people. See if they've arrived," He said, pulling out his phone "You'll want to meet them."

I nodded and opened up my suitcase. After rummaging around for a bit, I found what I was looking for; my camera. Might as well do a bit of vlogging for my side channel whilst I'm here.

My main channel was for my music. I did everything; Originals, covers, parodies. You name it. I had two side channels, one for vlogging, and another for gaming. On my main channel, I had a little over 60,000 subscribers, and a few less on the others. As well as meeting Jack, (and all his friends, it seemed) I was also looking forward to seeing all my fans, or the Cassanovas as I called them, and taking photos and things.

"Okay, done," Jack said "My friends Sean, Olga and Toby are here and they're up for an adventure. Do you wanna go find them?"

"Sure," I smiled "I can't wait."

_**A/N: So that was fun. I really wanted to include Jack as he and Toby are my favourite YouTubers (I might write a Jackfic if I finish this, what do you think?) and I thought that this would be a good way to do it. Toby will, most probably, appear in the next chapter. So don't worry!**_

_**Also, I just really like Hugo Weaving, okay?**_


	3. Chapter 2: Douche

"So, where are we meeting your friends?" I asked Jack as we made our way down the hotel corridor.

"Um," He paused, and checked his phone "They just said they'd meet us in front of the hotel."

"Alright, sounds good."

We reached the lift and just as I had pressed the button, I heard voices coming from behind us.

"Omg..."

"Is it him?"

"I think so... Is that El Cassidy?"

"It is!"

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to find two teenage girls holding out sharpie pens. Jack (who was more adept at dealing with being recognised than I was) took a pen from the girl closest to him and started signing her shirt, which I now saw had the word 'biches' written on it in a bold print, and made conversation with her. I decided to follow his lead.

"Hi," I said to the other girl "What's your names?"

"I'm Kate," said a small-ish girl with firey red hair "and I love your music! Can I have a photo with you?"

"Sure," She moved to stand next to me and pulled out her phone. After the photo, I asked her "You want me to sign your shirt too?"

"Oh my god! That'd be so cool!"

Taking the pen, I signed my name at the hem of her t-shirt. This t-shirt was, in my opinion, much cooler than the other girl's. It was an appealing turquoise colour and had the word 'Cassanova' on it.

"I love your shirt," I winked at her

"Thanks," She laughed "It's my favourite."

Jack and I then swapped fans and I went through the same procedure. The girls then bid us farewell and Jack and I finally entered the elevator.

When we reached the front of the hotel, there was a woman and a man waiting for us. The man had a nice face, with dark, spiked hair and side burns, and the woman, Olga Kay, was very pretty. I knew her not only from Jack's videos, but also her own as I was subscribed to her.

As we approached, the two YouTubers noticed us and waved. Olga approached me first

"Hiiii, I'm Olga," I was pulled into a warm embrace "I've heard so much about you from Jack!"

"El," I smiled. I had the feeling that Olga and I would be good friends. "It's good to meet you!"

"She's English!" Exclaimed Sean "Why did you not tell us?"

"I don't really see why it matters," I teased, smirking and raising my eyebrow "But, you could've just watched one of my vlogs..."

"Sean Klitzner," he said, extending his hand "Nice to meet you."

"El Cassidy," I shook his hand "And the same to you."

Jack looked around as if noticing someone was missing. "Hey, where's Toby? I thought he was coming too?"

Just as he said that, a man came... Gliding? down the road towards us. He had dark, slightly curly hair and tanned skin. From what I could make out of his features, he was good looking. He wore a green t-shirt with the word 'Tobuscus' embossed on it, and jeans.

"Is that him?" I asked, drawing everyone's attention towards him.

I saw Jack roll his eyes "Yep. That would be Toby."

Toby rolled to a stop beside us. Close up, I could see that he was indeed good looking.

"Never fear, Tobuscus is here!"

"Do you ever wear normal shoes?" Sean asked "And wearing your own merchandise again, I see."

"There is nothing wrong with heelys," Toby sniffed "And you're just jealous of my manliness."

"Whatever, Toby," Said Olga "This is El."

Completely ignoring Olga, he turned to Jack "Hey, where's Erin today?"

"Uh, visiting family," He frowned at Toby and cast me an apologetic look "but have you met El?"

"Uh huh, cool... Whatever," Uninterested, Toby pulled out his phone. "Look, I'm sorry guys but I gotta go... I'll see you later alright?" And with that, he was off again, walking down the road to some unknown destination.

Silence descended over the group. I narrowed my eyes "Um, I know he's your friend and everything and I'm sorry to say this, but Toby Turner's kind of a douche..."

_**A/N; Pfft Toby's so OOC right now. But it's kinda necessary. Review! Tell me what you think! Do you like it? Do you hate it? Are you indifferent? Let me know! Constructive criticism is appreciated also.**_

_**In other news, I just pulled an all nighter for no apparent reason. Yay.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Karaoke Night

_**MissHunni: I am a master of black magic, of course. Hehe Douchebuscus could be a thing... And I will reveal all (eventually)! XD**_

After a few seconds, everyone seemed to break out of their trance and they all started talking at once.

"Well, that was unexpected." Said Olga "What's up with him?"

"I don't know," Jack muttered "And I'm not sure I want to..."

"Whatever," I said cheerfully "Let's go do something!"

After wandering around for a little while, we found a bar. It looked kind of run down from the outside, except for the bright neon lights that spelled out the bar's name; Tyler's. A sign nailed into the greying brick proclaimed 'Open-mic Karaoke! Tonight from 9:30 PM'

Jack turned around excitedly, a glint in his eye "Guys! We have to go here. What time is it?"

I checked my watch "Uh... 9:45."

Jack's eyes had a mischievous glint in them.

I suddenly got the feeling that I would be hearing a lot of Third Eye Blind tonight.

"DOO DOO DOO, DOO DOO DOO DOO, DOO DOO DOO..."

"Jesus, does he actually know any other songs?" I laughed as Jack danced around whilst belting out Third Eye Blind's 'Semi-Charmed Life' at the top of his lungs.

Olga laughed along with me, but however soon decided to show some support for Jack and dragged me over to the dance floor. Neither of us could resist joining in with the song- it's just so goddamn good!

As the ending chords sounded, Olga and I, along with Sean who had joined us part way through, stood panting for breath. As Jack left the makeshift stage, we applauded and made our way over to him. "Nice one, Jack," I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks," He said. Then he cocked his head "El, you're a musician... Right?"

"Yeah..."

"Sing! Do karaoke for us!" He grinned

"Nooooo... Nope, not happening." I shook my head vigorously

"Please?" Oh great, now Olga had joined in "I've never heard you sing."

"Go on!" Jack said smirking. Then he turned to the rest of the bar and started chanting "El! El! El!"

As the rest of the bar were as drunk as my companions, they took up the chant without question.

Damn you, drunk Jack, making me do stupid stuff.

"Fine," I shook my head "but you owe me one."

I climbed up on the stage, and just as I was selecting a song to sing I noticed someone come into the bar and walk over to my friends.

A certain someone who had completely ignored me not too long ago.

Obviously he hadn't seen me, because as he reached the group he announced "Oh, good! You got rid of that... _Thing_. Where'd you pick her up, anyway? The gutter?" I could tell by the way his words slurred that he was drunk, and although I'd only just met him it still hurt.

However, I was in the perfect position to embarrass him. Scrolling through the list of songs I found something perfect for the occasion.

"What makes you so damn sure

That you're perfect, huh?

I can't explain you

Just like a nightmare

I can't remember..."

I kept my eyes on the group as I watched Jack's glare turn into a smirk. He was trying not laugh.

Toby turned around, opened mouthed. When he saw that it was me that was singing, his eyes widened dramatically and his jaw dropped even further.

I gave him a sarcastic raised eyebrow and concentrated on the music

"What makes you so damn sure

That you're worth it huh?

You're just a bad trip

I can't come back from since last December

I walk into the room and you steal everyone

I see you walk into the room

And you kill everyone, cause I know

My someday's gone now

Bye bye

My someday's gone now

Bye bye

Just let it go

How did you figure that I let you cut me down

Right at the knees

I fall like a dead man out of the airplane

How do you figure that I let you drag me around, huh?

You got my number draw me a story tell me a picture I walk into the room and

You've had everyone

And then you walked into the room and so said everybody already knows

My someday's gone now

Bye bye

My somedays gone now

Bye bye just let it go

Even when I live, a piece of me will die,

Win some lose some she won't bat an eye

Maybe when I sleep,

I'll see you in my dreams

Forget about it one day the day

I'm not gonna

See you walk into the room and you fucked everyone

And then you walked into the room well so what everyone already knows

My someday's gone now

Bye bye

My someday's gone now

Bye bye

My someday's gone now bye bye

Let it go"

By the end of the song, most people were on the dance floor, clapping and dancing along. My friends were openly laughing at Toby's sheepish face now, and, replacing the mic, I joined in.

As I rejoined the group, the others started chatting with me. After a while, I could sense Toby was going to say something. I turned and smirked at him, not willing to give him the satisfaction.

"If you'll excuse me, Mr. Turner, I have a gutter to get back to."

Hugging the others, and getting the keycard off Jack, I left the bar without a backwards glance.

_**A/N; Yay sassiness?! Man, I don't even know, it's six am and this is what my brain has come up with. I hope you enjoyed it? I just really like the idea of someone getting revenge on someone using karaoke. Maybe it's the lack of sleep. Whatever.**_

_**Next chapter MAY be in Toby's P.O.V?**_

_**This song was, of course, Someday's Gone by the fabulous All-American Rejects.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Coffee

The next morning I awoke to the sound of a phone going off. Mine, to be precise. I opened my eyes and looked around, but not seeing it anywhere within reach I decided to get up and look for it. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, which Jack had generously let me have, and found myself incredibly grateful that I didn't get too drunk the night before.

The same, however, couldn't be said for Jack.

As I made my way into the main area of the hotel room, I found Jack lying on the sofa groaning something along the lines of 'never again'.

Grabbing my phone from where I had left it the night before - in the middle of the room, on the floor of course - I accepted the call and put the phone to my ear

"Hello?"

"Hello?" Said a thoroughly confused voice

"Who is this?" I was equally confused

"This is Erin. Jack's girlfriend. Now would you mind telling me who you are and what you're doing answering his phone at seven o'clock in the morning?"

Erin sounded angry. Oh, shit.

"Oh, I think you have the wrong idea..."

"Oh yeah? Where's Jack?"

"Uh, he's asleep right now..."

"Then what are you doing in his hotel room? Or is he in yours?"

"Um, I'm gonna wake Jack. He can explain it."

I crossed over to the couch where Jack was already becoming slightly more awake. He looked at me, confused

"Why do you have my phone?" He whispered

"Thought it was mine, sorry. We have the same model and ringtone and stuff." I whispered back "Oh, and your girlfriend wants to talk to you."

He smiled and held out his hand for the phone. He placed it against his ear and I watched as his smile faded slightly as he got yelled at by his furious girlfriend.

"What? What are you on about?"

Suddenly I felt very awkward and decided that I should probably leave Jack to talk in privacy. I headed into my room and pulled on a red short sleeved t-shirt with 'Cassanovas' written on it and some jeans. Then I found my converse trainers and laced them up. Slipping the keycard into my pocket, I exited my room and slipped out the door. I headed down the corridor, intending to see if Olga wanted to hang out. Then I remembered that I didn't know what room she was in. And I didn't have her number.

Well, I might as well explore the convention centre.

After running into numerous fans, taking numerous photos and signing numerous t-shirts I decided to take a break and head back to the hotel. However, on my way I noticed a nice looking coffee shop. I was in the mood for coffee and Jack would probably want some too so I ducked inside and bought two to take away. Just as I was receiving my order, I heard a familiar voice behind me order a soy cappuccino.

Crap. Well, this is going to be awkward without alcohol to make me brave.

Maybe he won't notice me. Maybe I can make a run for it...

"Uh, excuse me?"

Too late.

I turned around and gave him a cold glare

"Yes?"

TOBY'S P.O.V

All I wanted was some coffee. I thought maybe it would clear my head. Thoughts of the previous night clouded my head and I couldn't concentrate on my fans. I couldn't concentrate on anything.

I didn't know it was her, at the time. All I knew was whoever was singing had the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard. Hell, I was in love with that voice.

And then I'd turned around and there was the girl Jack and Olga had tried to introduce me to earlier, the girl I had completely blanked because she made me feel something I was afraid of just by looking at her. And then I'd realised what I'd done. I'd insulted her, and she had heard me. The hatred she poured into the song she was singing was directed at me. And when she'd left she'd smirked at me, but I could see it in her eyes- I'd hurt her.

And then I felt like dying.

I had gone to the coffee shop I frequent when at VidCon and ordered my usual. I looked around the shop, they'd decorated since the year before.

And then I'd seen her, in front of me, and before I could stop myself I was speaking to her. I'd wronged her, and I wanted to make it right.

She glared at me and that was almost enough for me to run away again.

No, Toby. Man up.

I took a deep breath

"Look, what I said yesterday. That was completely out of line and I'm sorry," I made my eyes meet hers "And I know that this is a lot of me to ask of you, seeing as every time I've been in the same room as you I've been a total dick. A douche. A douchebuscus..." Toby, stop you're beginning to ramble "but... Well, do you want to start over?"

She narrowed her eyes at me "I'm not a video game, Toby. You can't just start over. But what you can do... you can change the way I see you. And you can earn my trust."

A challenge. I see.

"And how would I do that?"

"Well, re-introductions would be a start. And then you can have coffee with me."

_**A/N: I'm sorry I just had to use douchebuscus (Not mine, MissHunni came up with it xD). It's a thing now.**_

_**And apparently, El likes having coffee with people who insult her. So yeah.**_

_**Also, is something up with Jack and Erin? Well, you'll have to keep reading to find out, wontcha :)**_

_**You like? You no like? Let me know by reviewing!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Coffee, pt 2

**EL'S P.O.V**

Before I could change my mind, I stuck my hand out "Alright then, I'm El Cassidy."

"Toby Turner." He said, shaking my hand.

As he released my hand from his grasp, it suddenly felt cold. Strange.

I realised as we stood within touching distance that he was a quiet a bit taller than me, the end of his nose meeting my eyes.

"So," he said paying for then grabbing his coffee which was by then resting on the counter next to mine "El. Is that short for anything?"

"Yeah. Ellen," I say smiling. "Although I can't remember the last time anyone bothered to ask me that."  
It was probably Jack, when we first met. But that had been years ago.

"That's a really nice name," He smiled at me. He paused, as if about to say something else, then seemed to decide against it, opting for; "Anywhere in particular you like to drink your coffee?"

"Not really, I've only been here for a couple of days." I thought for a while "I should probably get back to my hotel, though. I left Jack in the middle of an argument with his girlfriend and I want to see if he's okay."

"I'll walk you back," He said, chocolate eyes twinkling. Then he recovered himself "Uh, that is, if you want me to…"

"Sure, why not."

Perhaps this wouldn't be so hard, after all, I thought as we exited the shop together.

***

As it turned out, Toby was extremely easy to talk to and had our first meeting gone differently, we would have probably been close friends by then. But it had gone the way it had gone, and under the comfortableness of our mindless chatter there was always a lingering sense of unease, and something else that I couldn't put my finger on. On my part, anyway.

He had indeed walked me all the way back to the hotel before we said good bye, him making a promise that we'd see each other again before the end of the convention. It wasn't unlikely, but I was still unsure how I felt about the new side of Toby that I'd met that day.

As I got in the lift, however, my mind turned to a very different place- Jack and Erin's fight. I wondered how that had gone.

I didn't have to wonder for long, as when I entered the room, I found Jack hunched over on the sofa, his head in his hands.  
Shit.

I quickly closed the door and hurried over to him, setting the coffee on the floor and sitting down beside him, putting my arm around him.  
He didn't say anything, merely lifting his face, which I saw was tear-stained and resting it against my shoulder.

"I brought you coffee," I offered, softly "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

He took the coffee but shook his head at my question, before speaking in a croak "Not today, at least. Maybe tomorrow, maybe in a few days. I dunno."

I put my arms around him and gave him a tight hug, hating to see him like this.  
Although we had only just met in person, Jack had been my best friend for ages and seeing him this depressed made me want to do something to cheer him up. Or at least beat up the person that had made him feel this way. Or maybe both.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Do you want me to let them in or tell them to go away?"

Again, he shook his head. "Let them in, it's probably Olga or Sean."

I released him from my arms, and stood up, crossing the short distance to the door. Opening it up, I saw that he was right. It was Olga.

"Hey guys," She said, breezing in, and then stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Jack. "I didn't think you drank _that_ much."

Coming up behind her, I muttered in Olga's ear "Not that. He and Erin had and argument."

She turned with wide eyes "What? What about? What happened?"

"Um, I think she thought that Jack and I were… you know, and got mad. But I don't know what happened, he won't tell me."

"I am here, you know," Jack moaned from the sofa

"Sorry," I said at the same time that Olga said "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Jack muttered

"Tell me, or I'll force it out of you."

"Fine. Basically, Erin thought that me and El were having an affair, and she broke up with me. But not before she told me she'd been sleeping with some guy she knew from high school." Jack spat out, before leaping up from the sofa and storming into his- well, my, I guess- room.

I stood there in shock. What.

"Well, of all the things I didn't expect to happen, that was probably number one." Murmured Olga

"Yep." I said, too shocked to say anything else.

"Jack!" Olga yelled, knocking on the door "Get out here, we're going out."

"No."

"C'mon, man, it'll make you feel better," Said Sean, who had arrived after Olga had texted him our predicament.

This was, basically, a 25 year old YouTuber who had locked himself in a room. Which, trust me, is not nearly as fun as it may sound.

"How is that going to help? I'll just be depressed and ruin your whole night."

I knew what I had to do.

"Would it make you feel better if Toby came too?"

"No, you'd be uncomfortable then."

"Well, actually, not nearly as uncomfortable as you might think. Toby and I had coffee today and sort of made friends." I confessed

That got a reaction. I heard the sound of a key in a lock and Jack poked his head around the side of the door. Olga and Sean just looked at me, shocked.

"Really?"

"Yup," I confirmed "So we can all get together and it won't be awkward…" I thought for a second "Well, maybe a little, but not _too _awkward."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Dude, you're my best friend. 'Course I would."

"El, you're the best. Honestly, thank you." He grinned at me.

That was the first smile I'd seen him make all night.

"Woohoo! Sideburns Crew back together again! Alright!" Sean yelled

_**A/N: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.**_

_**Sean's rather boisterous in this, isn't he?**_

_**Review and all that stuff, it makes me happy.**_


End file.
